


Curiosity killed the cat but Satisfaction brought it back

by Second_to_none



Series: What killed the cat [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Live VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Biting, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Gordon is one bratty cat, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: None of them is really sure how it had happened. G-man explained it as a temporary displacement of parallel universes, Darnold had suggested a rapid mutation in the human gene structure, Bubby just called it fucked up. Whatever the reason Gordon is, for the foreseeable future, a catboy. It could be worse though, he could have turned into a literal cat. And it isn’t that hard living with a tail and a pair of cat ears, the claws are kinda cool too. What he could live without is the fucking instincts.Gordon is now a cat and has to deal with all manners of weird feelings, one of them being how good it feels when his roommate Benrey pets him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: What killed the cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Curiosity killed the cat but Satisfaction brought it back

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Secret Santa on the horny HLVRAI server. I couldn't fit all my ideas into a single fic so there is two short bonys fics so I made this into a series. Hope you'll enjoy and please leave a comment on your way out if you liked it.
> 
> Also big shout out to AfterGayight who spent like 8 hours beta reading this and made me level up my own writing! You should really check out their fic Gay Little Run.

None of them is really sure how it had happened. G-man explained it as a temporary displacement of parallel universes, Darnold had suggested a rapid mutation in the human gene structure, Bubby just called it fucked up. Whatever the reason Gordon is, for the foreseeable future, a catboy. It could be worse though, he could have turned into a literal cat. And it isn’t that hard living with a tail and a pair of cat ears, the claws are kinda cool too. What he could live without is the fucking instincts. 

These are the thoughts going through his mind as he’s idly watching the string of Benrey’s chullo swing back and forth. It shouldn't be as fascinating as it is, following its movements as Benrey’s head jerks while he’s gaming. Gordon has tried to ignore it and instead focus on his phone but it keeps drawing his attention from the corner of his eye. So now here he sits battling some age-old feline instinct to swipe at the interesting moving thing. It is a losing battle however and when Benrey jolts his head in a way that makes the string flutter just in front of Gordons face he can’t help the hand coming up to swat the hat straight off the other man's head. 

“Yo, what’s up?” Benrey moves to pick the chullo from the floor only for Gordon to snatch it up before he gets a chance to retrieve it.

“It’s distracting, also this is mine now.” Gordon buries his claws into his price. It’s hard to explain the intense feeling of possessiveness that washes over him every time he ‘catches’ something so he doesn’t even try. 

“You stealing my stuff Gordo? Gordon Thiefman?”

There is a slight growl threatening to escape Gordon’s chest at the insult, but he holds it back. He is more human than cat, he can use his words.

“Fuck off man.” Very good Freeman, stellar comeback there. 

A smirk spreads over Benrey’s face and he pauses the game.

“Naw, widdle little kitty in a bad mood?”

“Don’t...” Gordon hates how his ears flattens against his head, damn things always give away more emotions than he’s comfortable showing.

Benrey doesn’t seem deterred however, letting go of the controller to move his hand towards Gordon.

“Need some cuddles?”

“Listen man, I might look like a cat right now that doesn’t meeeaahhh…” Gordon’s protest dies out in a gasp as Benrey’s fingers find a spot behind Gordon’s ear and begin to scratch.

And Gordon wants to hate it, he really does! He doesn’t want Benrey to hold this kind of power over him, but it’s impossible to resist. The sensation of gentle touches overtakes him slowly, making him melt into the attention. A deep rumbling purr escaping his throat as his eyes flutter close, knuckles kneading rhythmically at the soft couch cushions.

“Wow, who’sa good boy? You getting all the skritches bro?” Benrey’s voice is mocking, clearly trying to get a rise out of him but it’s so hard to care when it feels so good. 

Gordon lifts his chin, pushing his head against the hand to guide it to another spot.

“You’re really into this huh…” Benrey sounds a bit out of breath but Gordon doesn’t pay it any mind. Benrey had found his way to the back of his neck finally, running his short nails in slow gentle circles. The movements send little jolts of pleasure down Gordon’s spine, making his tail quiver. 

The inside of Gordon’s head feels like it’s filled with cotton, it’s hard to focus on anything but the fingers caressing his neck. Something in the back of his mind picks at his attention. Was he supposed to be angry about something? He stretches out his arms, fingers finding Benrey’s soft thigh. He really shouldn’t but he can’t help digging his claws in, kneading at the warm flesh.

Benrey makes a choked noise, not unlike a squeaky toy getting stepped on. The hand on his neck retracts suddenly, the warmth beneath Gordon’s hands disappearing as Benrey all but jumps off the couch. 

“Yo uuuuuh, I gotta...gotta go. BBBB-Bye!”

Gordon blinks at that, slowly coming back to reality as the fog clouding his mind clears. Realizing what he had done Gordon feels his face flush with heat. Fuck he’d really done it now, Benrey is never going to let him live this down. Looking around though the only trace of him is a paused game and the chullo, laying forgotten on the floor.

\---

Benrey slams the door to his bedroom closed as he slumps against it, hand blocking the rust coloured sweet voice threatening to slip out. His other hand is hard at work massaging the bulge rapidly forming in his pants. 

It’s not fair, it’s not _fair_! 

Why did Gordon have to go turn into a sexy cat boy like that huh? It was so easy before, they had a routine! Benrey would tease and flirt a bit, throw in a few crude innuendos here and there. Gordon would then get flustered and yell at him before storming off. Rinse and repeat. It was easy hiding his attraction for the scientist that way. He could just memorize Gordon’s angry, flushed face for his late night jerk off session and none would be the wiser. This however, was different in every way. He’d thought that Gordon would yell and maybe bite after him when he offered the cuddles but instead he’s gone all soft and starry eyed. Benrey had even tried to push a bit more for Gordon to... _fuck_...snuggle closer. 

Benrey fumbles with his pants, finally getting his dick out and wrapping a slightly trembling hand around it. His mind rotates the picture of Gordon, eyes unfocused and face flushed as he pushes into Benrey’s hand. He’d looked so content, a soft smile playing on his lips. And the hands, those fucking hands. When the claws had sunk into his thigh it had just been too much. There was no way he would have been able to hold in his sweet voice much longer after that. 

Letting go of his mouth warily he lets his hand travel down, running over his thigh. Benrey slides down the door, drawing his knees up and letting his free hand find the spot where Gordon’s claws had marked him. Carefully he rubs the sensitive area, stifling a moan at the sensation. A few rust coloured bubbles slip out, floating towards the ceiling. Struggling out of his pants Benrey finds the fine pinpricks and swipes his thumb over them, shuddering at the sting. His grip on his cock tightens, the dry friction is almost uncomfortable but he needs this so bad. Needs Gordon, his claws and the stupid, blissed out look on his face. And that awesome breathy laugh he does when he-

Benrey stifles a moan as he cums, his free hand pressing into the marks on his thigh desperately. Still leaning against the door he lets his hands drop to the sides as he tries to catch his breath. He really hopes that whatever cat boy disease had befallen Gordon will pass soon or he might do something really embarrassing. 

\---

Gordon swears under his breath as he does another double take over his own shoulder. One of the major downsides of this cat boy thing is the sudden need to feel clean all the time. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he wasn’t clean before. But this is different. To begin with he’s hairier, not so much as a regular cat but definitely fuzzier than he was before.The thought of his...fur not being clean and smooth sets him on edge. 

So here he is, trying to brush his own back and tail, failing miserably at it. He knows what he has to do, but the mere thought of asking someone for help with this sends heat rushing to his face. Not to forget there’s the question of _who_ to ask. Bubby and Coomer are out of the question by default. He wouldn’t trust them to complete any task requiring a gentle hand, much less trust them with the responsibility of not tanning his hide. The obvious answer is Tommy, but that would mean asking him to travel half an hour between their homes several times a week. Tommy is a sweetheart and would probably do it but Gordon can’t ask that of him. Which leaves him with Benrey, his weird alien roommate and maybe-sort-of-it’s-complicated friend.

Gordon really wants to be repulsed by the idea of letting Benrey of all people do something so _intimate_ as helping him brush his fur. But his mind keeps traveling back to the soft hands scratching behind his ear and suddenly the idea starts sounding pretty appealing. To his defence Benrey had been really cool about the whole ordeal. He hadn't even teased Gordon about it when he finally emerged from his room. So maybe Gordon can trust him with this after all. At least he could try asking, worse case scenario: Benrey says no. Gordon can just go online and find some comb on a stick or something. 

He finds Benrey in his usual spot in the living room, controller in hand and the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. Gordon opens his mouth about to say something but closes it again, suddenly at a loss for words. How do you even ask for something like this?

“You gonna stand there all day or you gonna be a gamer and play Tekken with me?” 

“Maybe later, I...I kinda need a favour from you.”

Benrey pauses the game and turns towards him, one eyebrow raised.

“Need me to empty your litter box or something?”

Gordon feels heat rising on his cheeks. This really was a bad idea, he should just bail now and save himself the embarrassment. But as he starts to turn his t-shirt shifts over his fur, brushing it in the wrong direction. If the sound of nails on a chalkboard had a feeling this was it. Fuck it, embarrasment was worth it to not have to feel like this. 

“Ineedhelpbrushingmyback.”

Benrey blinks slowly at him.

“Wuh?”

Gordon takes a deep breath, tries again. 

“I need you to help me brush my back man! I can’t reach by myself and I feel awful.”

He holds his breath as he awaits the teasing and laughter. Only it doesn’t come, Benrey only looks up at him with eyes a slight bit more interested than usual. A silence stretches out between them and Gordon almost starts to wonder if the alien has zoned out again. Had Benrey even heard a single word Gordon had said?

“So…can you help?”

This seems to shake Benrey out of whatever mind quest his head had sent him on.

“Uuhh, yeah sure. I can help a bro out.” He moves over on the sofa, making room for Gordon to sit down. 

Gordon hands him the brush and plops himselfl down with his back turned to Benrey. Grabbing the hem of the t-shirt he tries not to disturb his fur more than necessary as he pulls it off. 

“Wow you’ve gotten hairy, Gordon Hairman.” 

A hand travels down the length of his back and Gordon involuntarily arches away from the touch. 

“Ah! Please just...warn me before touching ok”

“Why?” 

Of course Benrey can’t just follow instructions and has to question everything. What else is new under the sun?

“It’s just weird ok? I don’t know how to explain it. It feels like...a lot.”

He hears Benrey shift behind him, a small noise indicating that his fingers are playing with the bristles of the brush. 

“You gonna be ok then bro?”

Gordon has no idea.

“Yeah!” He lies “Just warn me before starting.”

“Sure... gonna start brushing now so uhh, prepare yourself or whatever.”

And Gordon tries to prepare and is still not ready when the brush drags down against his fur. 

“Ffffuuaahh...ok, I’m ok. Ignore that.” The feeling is overwhelming, like a thousand little tingles going from the tip of his ears down to his toes and out in his tail. He has to brace himself to not move away from the feeling, burrowing his claws into the pillow in his lap. 

“Woah, you tail got all puffy.”

Gordon glances down at his tail as it flicks with agitation from side to side. It’s almost doubled in size, the orange hairs standing on edge. 

“It...It’ll go away by itself.” He has trouble formulating words right now, all of his brain focusing on ignoring the feeling of the brush. 

They sit in silence for a while, Gordon still gripping the pillow with a death grip as Benrey brushes him diligently. The only sounds are the static of the bristles combing through fur and the occasional hisses of air escaping between Gordon’s teeth. It’s Benrey who finally breaks the silence between them.

“You really hate this, don’t cha?”

Gordon nods, trying to find words again.

“It’s _really_ weird.”

There is a smacking of lips behind him before Benrey talks again.

“You want scritches? To take your mind off things?”

Gordon’s first instinct is to say no. He isn’t sure he can handle more physical contact right now. The memory of Benrey’s deft fingers stops the dismissal before it even leaves his lips though. 

“Yeah sure, just...be gentle ok.” Fuck that sounded weird didn’t it? He almost feels the need to add a ‘no homo’. Although that would be a lie, a traitorous part of his brain adds. 

He doesn’t get an answer, the only sound is Benrey shifting closer. He can actually feel the heat radiating from the man behind him, small puffs of his breath blowing past Gordon and making his ear twitch. Then those fingers find their way to the base of his neck, slowly moving up until they are almost buried in his hair before dragging down again. And it feels...good. Yeah, this is nothing like the overstimulated feeling of the brush, it’s warm, close and soft. Gordon lets out a small sigh, arching his neck to lean into the touch. Deep in his chest he feels the purring start up again and he doesn’t even try to stop it.

Gordon’s so focused on the soft scritches that he doesn’t even notice the brush starting to work down his back again. But when the brush reaches the base of his tail a jolt of pleasure travels up his spine, the feeling is so sudden that he can’t help a moan escaping.

The brush and fingers stills abruptly and Gordon feels embarrassment setting into his core. Fuck, he’d fucked up again.

“You like that?” Benrey’s voice is low and a bit raspy, but not mocking as Gordon would’ve expected.

“Y-yeah. Feels nice, don’t worry about it.” That should be neutral enough. It’s not weird liking your tail brushed right?

He only gets a hum in response. The brushing and scratching starts up again and Gordon finds himself relaxing back into the touch. The brush keeps coming back to that spot however, and before he knows it another moan escapes his lips. This time Benrey doesn’t stop but rather seems to focus his attention on the patch of fur instead. 

“Fuh...fuck...B-benrey...just- AH...please.” He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. All he knows that if Benrey stops doing what he’s doing he is going to bite him. Hell he might bite him anyway. 

“Good kitty~”

Oh _fuck_! 

No use denying it, this is a horny thing now. Gordon might have tried to ignore the stiffness slowly forming in his pants before but there is no denying the twitch it does at those words. Fuck he wants to sink his claws into Benrey’s thigh, wants to bite his stupid thick neck, wants to… 

Suddenly everything stops. The heat of Benreys body behind him disappears as he both feels and hears Benrey stumble to his feet.

“I-I should just…” Benrey mumbles as he makes to leave.

\---

He fucked up, he royally fucked up. He never should have agreed to help Gordon with the stupid brush thing in the first place. It would’ve been super rude to leave a bro hanging like that and Gordon had looked really upset, but he really shouldn’t have offered the scratching though. Should have just let Gordon be a bit uncomfortable, he could’ve handled it. 

Benrey isn’t entirely at fault though! Feetman had made all those awesome little noises, being like cute and shit. Not Benreys fault that he wanted to hear some more of that. He drew the line at getting hard though, not very friend-like to pop a boner on your pal. Gotta eject from that situation real fast. 

Benrey only makes it a couple of steps though before a hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. He winces at the claws digging into his skin but his complaint dies on his lips when he looks back at Gordon.

He is totally wrecked. Face red with a flush that has travelled down his torso and is visible even through the fur on his chest. His pupils are blown so wide that you can barely see the green of the irises. Some strands of hair have gotten loose from his ponytail, laying plastered to his sweaty forehead. It’s also very evident that Benrey isn’t the only one affected by this. 

“Don’t go. Stay...please?” Oh fuck Gordons voice is all breathy, like there isn’t enough air in his lungs to form the words. 

Benrey swallows, throat feeling incredibly dry all of a sudden.

“Yeah ok bro, you want me to continue brush-”

He doesn’t get the time to finish, a firm pull on his arm sends him tumbling down to his knees before the sofa. Gordon descends on him then and Benrey finds himself swallowed up by hungry lips. 

Gordons strangely textured tongue mingles with Benrey’s long alien one. It’s lucky he isn’t human or it might have hurt making out with something that is closer to sandpaper than actual flesh, Benrey actually finds it pretty enticing. He also doesn’t mind when Gordon’s palms find their way to his thighs. Claws burrow into Benrey’s soft flesh as Gordon spreads them apart to make room for himself. Benrey barely has time to shift his balance before those hands find his and drags them back up to Gordon’s head. Holding on gently Benrey continues to kiss Gordon, content as ever, only for the feline man to pull away seconds later with a groan.

“More.”

“Wuh?” He has a hard time focusing on anything but to keep kissing Gordon.

“More scratching, feels good.” Gordon’s paws are back on Benrey’s thighs and he can feel them kneading at his jeans, claws catching and releasing the fabric. 

“Huh? Oh- Lil kitty want- ah!” His words transform into a strangled gasp as Gordon launches forward, sinking his sharp teeth into Benrey’s neck. The low growl Gordon lets out makes him shiver. 

Ok so Benrey is not in charge here. Noted. That’s cool, very epic. Having Gordon literally claw at him for attention might be one of the hottest things Benrey’s ever experienced. Following Gordons lead Benrey buries his blunt nails in the other’s scalp, dragging them down with a firm stroke. The reaction is immediate, growl turning into a purr and teeth letting go of his neck. 

“This good?”

“Yeeaaahh...just like that.” Gordon leans his chin against Benrey’s shoulder, pressing closer to him as he starts purring. 

Benrey could’ve fallen asleep like this, vibrations soothing him to his bones. If not for one minor detail, he can feel Gordon’s erection pressing into his hip with every breath he takes. That does _unspeakable_ things to him. Desperate for friction a wicked little idea crawls into his mind. He lets one hand drop to the base of Gordon’s tail, curling his fingers into the patch of fur there. The reaction is immediate, Gordon’s hips snap forward, grinding down into Benrey’s jeans clad bulge. 

_Fuck_ that’s good! 

He keeps up the dual scratching and is rewarded by Gordon rutting into him. The sounds spilling from his mouth goes directly to Benrey’s dick. 

“Fuck! K-keep going...hnng- feels so good!” There is a higher pitch in Gordon’s voice, needy and _keening_ and Benrey doesn’t know how he could have ever lived without hearing it before. 

Then he’s suddenly pushed backwards, his back colliding hard with the floor. Looking up he finds Gordon above him, face still flushed, pupils blown out wide. Gordon grins in that way that sends a shiver down Benrey’s spine, heady gaze locking him into place. Was Gordon’s new teeth always this sharp?

“Wanna fuck you right now man. Let me...please?”

Benrey almost gets dizzy with how fast he nods his head. Is this really happening?! Gordon’s gonna fuck him? 

Gordon runs a hand over his bulge and Benrey throws his head back so fast it hits the floor with a dull thud. He raises his hips into that delicious friction, groaning and letting a stream of rust coloured sweet voice finally erupt from his throat. 

“You’ve done something like this before?” Gordon seems to have pulled himself together a bit, his voice is steady and his eyes have regained some of their focus. 

“Wuh?”

“Listen, I might be a bit out of it right now but I don’t want to hurt you. Have you gotten fucked in the ass before?” 

“I uhhh…” Benrey smacks his lips a bit, trying to make his cumbrain formulate words. “...yeah, I’ve been fucked, not some kind of cringy virgin or sumthin’.“ You don’t work almost ten years as a guard at Black Mesa without learning how to take something up your ass. 

Gordon gives him a look, the same that cats give prey that they’ve caught. The shiver of fear that goes down Benrey’s spine at the sight is both surprising and pleasant. 

Struggling to get out his pants Benrey curses himself, of all days he’d chosen today to wear skinny jeans. They make his ass look amazing but it’s not worth the pain getting out of them. He so busy squirming around on the floor that he doesn’t even notice Gordon observing him until a pair of clawed fingers finds the fabric and rips it to pieces. Looking down at his shredded pants he can’t help but wonder what else those claws are capable of. 

“I...I’m- Lemme prepare myself bro...” Benrey might be a near invincible space god but even he has limits. Claws in his asshole is where he draws the line. 

“Alright then.” Godon slides off his pants and sits down with his back against the couch.“Give me a show.”

Benrey can hear the purring from where he lies on the floor. Glancing up he finds Gordon watching him intently, cock hard and tail twitching. He has a good notion of what is expected from him and _gods_ do Benrey want to provide.

\---

Most of Gordon’s self control is focused on not pouncing the man before him. All he wants is to sink his teeth back into Benrey’s neck and fuck him stupid. But he’s not going to do that, he is more human than beast and has enough self control to wait for his mate...partner to prepare. 

Benrey is making it hard to resist though. He seems to have taken Gordons command of putting on a show very literal. His feet are planted firmly on the ground as he lifts his ass into the air, giving Gordon a front row show of him fucking himself open on thick fingers. The moans and gasps that pour out of him are absolutely filthy, almost porn like in quality. Gordon hates how much it turns him on, but relishes in them all the same. He can feel his cock twitching at the sight and sounds, precum drooling down the shaft. Speaking of cocks, Benrey’s isn’t in a much better state, hanging heavy and fat over his stomach and bobbing in time with the thrust of his fingers.

Then Benrey starts _talking_.

“Gonna be like catnip for ya, gonna make...fuck...make you addicted to fucking me.”

“Benrey…” Gordon tries to make himself sound threatening but Benrey isn’t deterred.

“You gonna be a good little kitty cat and fuck me? Want that scratching pole up my ass. Pump me full of that cat milk!” 

Ok that’s it, Benrey brought this onto himself. Gordon gets up and crawls over where Benrey is playing with himself, grabbing his hips and flipping him over on his stomach. Situating Benrey’s ass he grinds his cock in between Benrey’s ass cheeks. 

“You talk too much for your own good. Shut up.” Gordon doesn’t mean for it to come out as a growl but judging by the shudder going through Benrey, he doesn’t mind. 

Gordon busies his mouth by sinking his teeth into the crook of Benrey’s neck. Yeah that’s it, this is exactly how he wants Benrey; face down, ass up and ready to be claimed. Gordon’s tail stands upright, quivering with anticipation as he uses his knees to spread Benreys legs further apart. He can’t help but rutt a bit against Benrey, the friction too good to resist. 

Benrey lets out a series of interesting gasps before he finds his voice. 

“Y-yo Feetman, why does your cock feel like that?”

“Like what?” Gordon swears if Benrey’s going to start complaining about size he will leave him right there on the floor. 

“Bumpy.”

Ah. Well that is a fair question.

“It’s a cat thing, penis barbs. Didn’t get the whole thing luckily, just a bit of...texture.”

“S’ nice.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Y-yeah… Show me a bumpy ride? Please and thank you?”

Gordon sinks his teeth back into Benrey’s neck.

“Hhh-ah- don’t like my catitude? I’m so purritty like this th-oh _god_ …”

Clenching his jaw Gordon can actually taste a bit of blood in his mouth. So he finally found a way to shut Benrey up. Good. A hand moves to Benrey’s panting mouth and he sticks a couple of fingers inside. 

“Sing for me please.” Gordon knows he’s being a bit ridiculous right now but he really can’t help it. There is something with Benrey that brings out a weird side in him.

Benrey sings a couple of notes of sweet voice, coating Gordon’s finger and hand. He smears it over his cock, purring loudly when he finally gets some real relief. 

Pushing into Benrey is heavenly, the sweet voice easing up the friction just the right amount for him to thrust in with relative ease. He finds himself whining and mewling at the sensation, back arching and claws digging into the floor beside Benrey’s head. 

When his hips rest against Benrey’s soft ass he pauses for a bit. Holding back every animalistic instinct to start thrusting to give Benrey time to adjust. It’s a herculean task but luckily he doesn’t have to hold out too long before Benrey starts grinding back against his cock.

“C’mon, show your pawer Gordo.” At least Benrey has the courtesy to sound a bit out of breath. 

Not really feeling up to another argument Gordon only answers with a sharp snap of his hips, sending Benrey scrambling to find purchase on the floor. Curling himself over Benrey’s back he starts thrusting, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. 

Yes, this is what he’s been craving, this is the itch needing to be scratched every time Beney touches him. He wonders faintly how long he’s actually wanted to fuck Benrey into the floor without realizing it he wants it.

Benrey’s being so good for him right now, making all kinds of sweet little noises and pushing back to meet each of Gordons thrusts. He can’t help but mark Benrey’s neck again, reveling in the choked noise that escapes the man under him. 

There is something missing though, something that could make this experience even more perfect. He finally figures it out when one of Benrey’s hands accidentally moves over his tail, making Gordon jolt at the sudden sensation. He needs Benrey’s hands on him right now. Ignoring Benrey’s whine in protest he pulls all the way out and flips him over on his back. Catching Benrey’s hands he places them on the fur on his chest.

“Scratches please.” He doesn’t have the mental capacity to properly formulate the request, hoping that Benrey will get the gist anyway. 

Benrey stares up at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open and he seems a bit dumb struck before crooking his fingers and dragging them through the orange fur. 

“Faahh...yeah….that’s the stuff.” 

Spikes of pleasure run through Gordon’s body like electricity, all the way from the tip of his ears to the end of his tail. His hands land on Benrey’s stomach, kneading the soft flesh as he continues to thrust into that amazing tightness. 

“You a...you a good kitty Gordo? Like getting your pretty fur patted?”

Gordon preens at the words. It’s weird, he should be furious getting talked to like this, but there is a genuine tone in Benrey’s voice that makes it sound like an actual compliment. His fur _is_ very pretty and he _is_ a good cat, giving Benrey such a nice fuck and everything. 

“Love the way you...hnngg look right now Gordon. So soft. Good to...haahh..good to touch.”

“More.” Gordon actually purrs out the words, closing his eyes to better focus on the sound of Benrey’s voice and the feeling of his hands.

“Oh fuck..uhh...shit...you feel so good inside me...yeah...you’re purrfect like this, fucking your furrend Benny so gooaaah...claws! Ok, easing up on the puns.”

Maybe Gordon can put Benrey’s mouth to better use than talking after all. Leaning down he captures it with his own, indulging in biting a bit too hard on Benrey’s lower lip just to hear him whimper. Benrey gets his revenge when his fingers dig into the base of Gordon’s tail, gripping the appendage and stroking it carefully. The sound that leaves Gordon can only be described as a yowl and Benrey chuckles beneath him.

“Too many weak spots Gordo. Gonna make you sing too.”

Gordon doesn’t dignify that with an answer, opting to drown his voice into Benrey’s mouth. He’s getting close and Benrey stroking his tail is threatening to unravel him faster than he wants to! Mindful of his claws Gordon takes a hold of Benrey’s neglected cock and sets a brutal pace stroking it. Over his dead body that he’ll come before Benrey and have him lord it over him. 

He doesn’t have to worry though, it barely takes a minute before Benrey slams his head back into the floor. 

“Shit! Gonna...gonna cum. Pump that fucking kitty milk all..aahh..over me.”

His voice is loud and hoarse as he cries out, a stream of purple sweet voice escaping his throat. Warm, blue tinted cum spurts all over Benrey’s stomach and Gordon’s hand. Gordon tries to fight the instinct to lick it off but cant help but to drag his rough tongue over his fingers, lapping up the strangely sweet liquid. 

It’s both easier and harder to fuck Benrey after he’s cummed. Easier because now he doesn’t have to hold back anymore. Harder because Benrey’s hands are no longer on his body as he lies limp and useless on the floor. A stupid grin is plastered on Benrey’s face, eyes unfocused and staring into space. A whine slips unwillingly from Gordon’s lips and it pulls Benrey out of whatever fourth dimension his cumbrain had sent him to. 

“I got ya...good kitty.” The voice is low and a bit slurred as two hands thread into Gordon’s hair, massaging his scalp and the sensitive spots behind his feline ears. 

Gordon’s rutting becomes erratic at the sensation, too hard to keep a constant rhythm with the pleasure coursing through his body. They have both fallen silent, the only sound in the room is the slapping of flesh against flesh and the loud purring emanating from Gordons throat and chest. 

Gordon is very certain he’s drooling right now but can’t find it in himself to care. If he could stay exactly here forever, in this moment of absolute bliss as his release keeps building, he would. But nothing lasts forever and soon he feels the taut wire inside him snap. His tail goes stiff as he slams his hips into Benrey one last time, letting out a high pitched yowl. He feels Benrey shudder and clench on him as he is milked of everything he has. 

His strength leaves and he slumps forward onto Benrey’s chest. The heat and pressure inside Benreys feels so good still and Gordon doesn’t want to pull out. Benrey can be a good little cock warmer while he takes a nap can’t he? Gods when did he become so greedy? Must be a cat thing he muses as he snuggles closer into Benrey’s neck, the other man’s hands still massaging his scalp.

“You good Gordo?”

Benrey’s voice pulls him out of his half sleep.

“Mrrp?” 

“Oh fuck, lil cutie over here. Cat reboot sound. Again please?”

Gordon nips warningly at Benrey’s collar bone but it’s half hearted, he’s way too tired to be annoyed right now. 

“Gonna have a nap, keep those scratches coming man.”

“Fuck yeah cat nap! Keep that purring going. Hella comfortable, my own personal massage blanket.”

But Gordon doesn’t hear him. Sleep overtakes him as he lies warm and safe in Benrey’s arms.


End file.
